


Fixing what ain't broken

by Bacner



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Gen, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief crackship drabble based on tonight's (9/2/2016) episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing what ain't broken

"Ms. Frost, come with us to the SSR," Peggy Carter told the ex-actress turned supervillain. "You've been exposed to an unknown substance that had altered your physiology. We can fix you."

Whitney opened her mouth to tell Peggy off, but unfortunately her husband beat her to it: Chadwick was scared, and when he got scared enough, he would begin to blab:

"I'm sorry," he told Peggy, "but when you say that you'll fix her, do you mean as in 'broken faucet fixed' or 'female dog fixed'? Because it can go either way, I'm getting some mixed imagery here."

There was a pause as both women just stared at the sad-ass political clown. "And you married him why?" Peggy flatly told the other woman. "Honestly, he is even worse than Howard Stark is, and that's saying something!"

"At least I'm not an old maid like you are," Whitney snapped back - and that struck a nerve. 

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a maid?" Peggy thrust her not inconsiderable chest forwards. "There's nothing maidenly about me - not for a while, too!"

"Oh really?" Whitney thrust her own chest forwards. "It's been a while since I participated in that sort of movie thing, but I still got it. Let's see, Englishwoman, what you've got!" And they went at each other and began to do, well, each other too.

"You know," Chadwick philosophically told no one in particular (he was never fully on board with the entire super-villain thing anyhow), "I'm enjoying this quite a bit, much more than that entire nuclear villain thingamajig. Go Whitney!"

And he enjoyed the show.

End


End file.
